ben10fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ben 10 000 Charaktere
Dieser Artikel beschreibt die Charaktere in den Folgen Ben 10.000 und Ken 10 der dritten Staffel der Serie Ben 10. Charaktere Ben 10.000 [[Datei:Ben_10_000.jpg|thumb|240px|Ben mit 30 Jahren (Ben 10.000)]]In einer alternativen Zukunft zwanzig Jahre später hat Ben es endlich geschafft geschafft, die Geheimnisse der Omnitrix vollständig zu entschlüsseln und sich ein Arsenal von 10.000 Alienformen zuzulegen. Mit dieser neuen Macht wurde er nun Hauptberuflicher Superheld, der zwar bei den Leuten ein hohes Ansehen genoss, seine Familie dabei aber schwer vernachlässigte. Auch war ihm dabei die Fröhlichkeit und geistige Flexibilität seiner Kindheit verlorengegangen; der erwachsene Ben war deutlich ernster, eigenbrötlerischer und humorloser als sein früheres, zehnjähriges Ich und verbrachte fast die gesamte Zeit in seinen Alienformen statt mit seinem menschlichen Selbst. Um eine Spaltung der Familie zu verhindern, entführte die erwachsene Gwen ihr zehnjähriges Ich und Ben in die Zukunft, wo der junge Ben prompt mit seiner erwachsenen Version aneinander geriet. Als Vilgax von Doctor Animo wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde und sich Ben 10.000´s Aliens gegen seinen alten Erzfeind als nutzlos erwiesen, schaffte es der jüngere Ben, sein erwachsenes Ich wieder an sein altes Selbst zu erinnern. Ben 10.000 wurde daraufhin viel lockerer und fand wieder in den Kreis seiner Familie zurück. Kurze Zeit später wurde Ben Vater seines Sohnes namens Kenny. An dessem zehnten Gebuirtstag schenkte Ben Kenny eine eigene Omnitrix, allerdings mit schweren Einschrämkungen, da er um die Sicherheit seines Sohnes besorgt war. Das bewegte Kenny dazu, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen und unwissentlich Devlin, Kevins Sohn, zur Freiheit seines Vaters aus der Null-Leere zu verhelfen. Als jedoch Kevin danach trachtete, die Tennysons umzubringen, war es Devlin, der seinen Vater zurück in die Null-Leere verbannte; als Belohnung für seine Hilfe und wegen seiner Freundschaft mit Kenny nahmen Ben und Max Devlin in ihre Familie auf. Gwendolyn [[Datei:Ben_10_000_Gwen_1.jpg|thumb|160px|Gwendolyn mit 30 Jahren (Ben 10.000)]]In der alternativen Zukunftsfolge Ben 10.000 ''ist es Gwen gelungen, die Talismane von Bezel wiederherzustellen, und sie benutzt deren Kraft zusammen mit ihren eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten als Superheldin. Als sie miterlebte, wie ihre Familie durch Bens selbst auferlegte Isolation genauso auseinander zu fallen drohte wie einst bei ihrem Großvater, holte sie den jungen Ben aus der Vergangenheit, um ihren Cousin daran zu erinnern, was er für sich verloren hatte. Im Zuge dieses Abenteuers bekämpften die zehnjährige und die dreißigjährige Gwen Doctor Animo und besiegten ihn mithilfe ihres Großvaters. Aufgrund ihrer Pflichten konnte sie am zehnten Geburtstag ihres Neffen Kenny nicht persönlich teilnehmen, aber sie vermittelte ihre Glückwünsche über eine magische Projektion und schenkte ihm zum Geburtstag einen steinernen Hund. Maxwell Tennyson [[Datei:Ben_10_000_Max_1.jpg|thumb|left|160px|Max mit 80 Jahren (''Ben 10.000)]]In einer alternativen Zukunft zwanzig Jahre später ist Opa Max noch am Leben und weitgehend bei guter Gesundheit. Bei einem Konflikt mit einer außerirdischen Rasse - den Limax -, denen er und seine Enkel während ihrer ersten Abenteuer begegnet waren, verlor Max seinen rechten Arm. Dieser wurde durch eine voll funktionsfähige kybernetische Prothese ersetzt, die mittels Nanotechnologie eine Vielzahl von zusätzlichen Funktionen erfüllen konnte. [[Datei:Ben_10_Max_2.png|thumb|160px|Max mit 90 Jahren (Ken 10)]]Gerade vor Max' achtzigstem Geburtstag schien es unmöglich, dass Ben, der sich inzwischen von seiner Familie abgegrenzt hatte, zu jener Feier kommen würde. Um eine Spaltung der Familie zu verhindern und um ihren Cousin wieder zu seinem früheren Ich zu verhelfen, reiste Gwendolyn in die Vergangenheit und holte Ben und sich selbst als Zehnjährige in die Zukunft, wo sie ihren alten Großvater eine große Freude bereiten konnten. Max unterstützte die Gwens beim Kampf gegen Doctor Animo und feierte daraufhin mit all seinen Enkeln einen freudigen achtzigsten Geburtstag. Mit neunzig verlor Max viel von seinem alten Gewicht, blieb aber noch ganz der Alte. Sein Wohnmobil diente nach Animos Angriff als alternatives Versteck für den Null-Leerenprojektor, das jedoch bald von seinem Urenkel Kenny entdeckt wurde. Dieser befreite ungewollt Kevin, den alten Erzfeind seines Vaters, aus der Null-Leere; doch mit der Unterstützung von Kevins Sohn Devlin schafften es die Tennysons, ihn wieder dorthin zurückzubefördern, und als Belohnung für seine Hilfe wurde der familienlose Devlin von den Tennysons adoptiert. Kenny "Ken" Tennyson thumb|left|176px|Kenny TennysonNachdem Ben 10.000 von seinem jüngeren Selbst wieder an sein menschliches Ich erinnert worden war, nahm er sich wieder Zeit für sein eigenes Familienleben. Etwa zehn Jahre später feierte sein Sohn Kenny seinen zehnten Geburtstag und bekam von seinem Vater eine eigene Omnitrix geschenkt - allerdings mit einigen Auflagen: Da Ben um die Sicherheit seines Sohnes fürchtete und um ihm mehr Verantwortung beizubringen, wollte er ihn erst behutsam in den Gebrauch der Omnitrix einführen. Deshalb programmierte er eine Auswahl von mittelstarken bis eher schwachen Aliens in Kens Omnitrix - XLR8, Minijet, Kletterrebe, Ditto, Buzzshock, Spitter, Shellhead, Sandbox, Snakepit und Stinkzeh (letzterer wurde schnell durch Graue Eminenz ersetzt) -, und auch bei ihren gemeinsamen Einsätzen übernahm Ben die Führung, was Kenny zusehends frustierte. Bei einem Hoverboard-Ausflug begegnete Kenny einem Jungen namens Devlin und freundete sich mit ihm an. Gleich in der nächsten Nacht aber griff Kevin das Hauptquartier an und versuchte, zum Null-Leerenportal zu kommen - was aber nicht mehr da war. Wütend darüber, dass sein Vater ihn wieder übergangen hatte, beschloss Kenny, zusammen mit Devlin auf eigene Faust nach dem Portal zu suchen. Dort angekommen, musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Devlin der Angreifer von letzter Nacht und zudem noch Kevins Sohn war. Devlin befreite seinen Vater, doch Kevin war nur an seiner Rache an Ben interessiert. Während sein Vater Kevin bekämpfte, verwandelte Kenny sich in Graue Eminenz und benutzte dessen Intellekt, um die Begrenzungsfunktion in der Omnitrix außer Kraft zu setzen, um vollen Zugang zu seinen Alienformen zu haben. Zusammen mit Devlin trat er Kevin entgegen, und Devlin gelang es, seinen Vater gefangenzusetzen und damit wieder in die Null-Leere zu verbannen; und zu Kennys Freude wurde Devlin nach dem Kampf als Lohn für seine Hilfe von den Tennysons adoptiert. Devlin Levin thumb|178px|Devlin und KennyIrgendwann in der Zukunft ist es Kevin 11 unter ungeklärten Umständen gelungen, kurzzeitig aus der Null-Leere zu entkommen und bei der Gelegenheit Vater eines Sohnes namens Devlin zu werden. Die Identität und das Schicksal von Devils Mutter bleiben ungeklärt; es ist aber ersichtlich, dass Devlin genau wie sein Vater als Straßenjunge aufwuchs. Da er wusste, dass sein Vater noch am Leben war, versuchte er ihn aus der Null-Leere zu befreien, um mit ihm als Familie zusammenleben zu können. Eines Tages bekam Devlin Kennys erste Einsätze als Alien-Superheld an der Seite seines Vaters Ben 10.000 mit. Bei einer anschließenden Zufallsbegegnung freundete er sich mit Kenny an und entlockte ihm durch geschicktes Befragen die Informationen, die erbenötigte. Mithilfe der Kräfte, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, brach er in das Hauptquartier von Ben 10.000 ein, musste aber feststellen, dass das Null-Leerenportal verlegt worden war, und sah sich gezwungen, zu flüchten. Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Kenny und Devlin wieder. Kenny, enttäuscht über das Verhalten seines Vaters, beschloss selbst nach dem Portal zu suchen, um es gegen Kevin zu sichern. Am Portal angekommen, zeigte Devlin sein wahres Gesicht und befreite seinen Vater; anstatt aber ein neues Leben mit seinem Sohn zu beginnen, beschloss Kevin, blutige Rache an Ben zu nehmen. Devlin, der endlich die Selbstsucht seines Vaters erkannte, stellte sich an Kennys Seite gegen ihn und es gelang ihm, Kevin wieder in die Null-Leere zu verbannen. Aus Respekt vor seiner Freundschaft mit Kenny und als Dank für seine Hilfe wurde Devlin daraufhin von den Tennysons adoptiert. Devlin hat die Fähigkeit, die Omnitrix-Chimärenform seines Vaters anzunehmen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Kevin jedoch kann er zwischen dieser und seiner menschlichen Form nach Belieben hin und her wechseln. Vilgax thumb|Der wiedererweckte Vilgax (Ben 10.000)Jahre vor den Ereignissen in Ben 10.000 gelang es Ben, Vilgax endgültig unschädlich zu machen; dessen Überreste wurden in einem Lager für genetische Proben, genannt Fort DNA-X, gelagert. Schließlich aber brach Doctor Animo in das Lager ein, um Vilgax wiederzubeleben und mit dessen Hilfe Rache an Ben zu nehmen. Mit seinem Transmodulator stattete Animo Vilgax mit Gegenmaßnahmen gegen Bens Alienkräfte aus, so dass Ben selbst mit der vollends entschlüsselten Omnitrix nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte. In diesem schwierigen Moment aber konnte der zehnjährige Ben sein zwanzig Jahre älteres Ich davon überzeugen, nicht mehr nach der Art der Aliens zu kämpfen, sondern wie er selbst. Ben 10.000 befolgte den Rat und schaffte es, Vilgax zu überlisten und ihn in Eis einzufrieren. Das weitere Schicksal von Vilgax nach dieser Niederlage bleibt für den Augenblick ungeklärt. Kai Green-Tennyson Kai Green, Bens romantisches Interesse aus Benwolf, tritt in der Zukunft nicht persönlich in Erscheinung, wurde aber von den Produzenten als Kennys Mutter benannt. Gemäß der Enhanced Version dieser Folge arbeitet sie als Botschafterin in der Schattenzone. Mit der Fortführung der Serie in Alien Force und Bens dortiger neuer Flamme Julie ist diese Information allerdings als obsolet zu betrachten.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_neutral_characters_in_Ben_10#Kai_Green Bemerkungen *Aufgrund der Handlung der Fortsetzungsserien, ist es nicht sicher, ob es die oben genannten Beziehungen wirklich geben wird. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gute Charaktere